dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Secret of Dr. Flappe
'The Secret of Dr. Flappe '(危機一髪!!ガンバレ8ちゃん,"Kiki ippatsu!! Ganbare Hacchan"; lit. "Imminent Danger!! Go for it, 8-chan") is the fourteenth episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga and the forty-second episode in the Dragon Ball series. The episode first aired on December 10, 1986. Summary It starts with Goku eating like a pig at the dinner table. At the dinner table is also Android 8, Suno, the Jingle Village Chief, and Suno's parents. Suno offers Goku and Eighter to stay. Goku says he must go on, which brings him back to say he never got the Dragon Ball he wanted. Android 8 says he found it and gives him the 2-Star Dragon Ball. He explains that he found it in an ice cave near Muscle Tower but refrained from handing it over to General White when he learned that White was going to kill all the villagers once he recovered it. Goku is happy, but not that thrilled since it is not the 4-Star. Eighter says he can't stay either because he has a bomb inside him and might be endangering the whole Jingle Village. Suno recommends Dr. Flappe. She says he can get Eighter's bomb out and fix Goku's Dragon Radar, which was broken while he was fighting. So, Eighter, Suno, and Goku set off. Meanwhile, Ninja Murasaki rises from the crushed Muscle Tower. He swears revenge. As the three travel across vast snow, Ninja Murasaki dashes behind them. They reach some ice. Goku is confused about ice. Suno jumps in the lake and slides across, Goku goes next, but cannot skate. Eighter jumps in, and makes some cracks in the lake. They all slide across. Ninja Murasaki jumps in after them, but falls in the cracks Eighter made. Ninja Murasaki sticks his head over the surface He goes under and clings to the ice. The trio is looking at the hole Ninja Murasaki made. Ninja Murasaki starts to run out of air and can't find the hole. He bangs his head against the ice and makes a hole. He comes out just as they leave. Later, the trio notices a bear (Ninja Murasaki in a costume). The bear follows. He trips and rolls into a snowball, which hits a tree. Ninja Murasaki gets out of the costume. At last, they reach Dr. Flappe's. The doctor has puffy hair and wears a yellow coat. Dr. Flappe recognizes Eighter and stares off into space for a little bit. He eventually says he will. As he goes into his room, Ninja Murasaki is lying on his bed. Dr. Flappe says he quit the Red Ribbon Army a long time ago. He tries for the door, but Ninja Murasaki throws spikes at it. Suno goes into the room, and is held hostage by Ninja Murasaki. Ninja Murasaki says if Dr. Flappe doesn't steal Goku's Dragon Balls from his bag and then kill Goku, Suno will be killed. Eighter wakes up in the lounge to see Dr. Flappe stealing Goku's bag. Goku wakes up and they both take after Dr. Flappe. When they get to the room, Ninja Murasaki takes the bag and rides away on his snowmobile. Goku takes after him. Suno, Eighter, and Dr. Flappe just watch. Goku catches up just behind the snowmobile. Ninja Murasaki goes faster and Goku uses a Kamehameha to cause an avalanche. Ninja Murasaki manages to stay pretty well ahead, but eventually trips and gets covered in snow. Goku gets his bag and opens it to reveal his dinner. The Dragon Balls are in fact left at Suno's house, where her parents and the village elder are observing them. He walks back. It takes a lot of patience, but Dr. Flappe unscrews the bomb, and Goku saves it from blowing up. Dr. Flappe says that Goku's Dragon Radar is too technical for Goku, so Goku decides to go to Bulma. As they leave, Dr. Flappe says to himself why he wasn't going to tell Eighter he actually put the bomb in. Goku finds the bomb and throws it away. Ninja Murasaki finally gets out of the avalanche, but the bomb lands on his head and blows up. The announcer quotes that he loves how shows end with a bang. Battles *Goku vs. Ninja Murasaki Techniques *Kamehameha: Goku Characters *Goku *Suno *Android No. 8 (Eighter) *Dr. Flappe *Ninja Murasaki *Suno's mother *Suno's father *Village Chief Trivia *This is the final episode to use the "Goku and Oolong" eyecatchers that had been present from the first episode. *When Goku has the bomb flashback, Ninja Murasaki has a sword in his holder even though Goku broke it and he had not replaced it in the episode. *The entire episode is filler. Gallery Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes